The embodiments described herein relate to corrosion inhibitors.
Acidizing and fracturing operations using aqueous acidic solutions commonly are carried out in hydrocarbon-containing subterranean formations penetrated by a wellbore to accomplish a number of purposes, one of which is to increase the permeability of the formation. Increasing the formation permeability often increases the recovery of hydrocarbons from the formation in subsequent production operations.
A problem associated with acidizing subterranean formations is the corrosion by the acidic solution of metal surfaces (e.g., tubulars in the wellbore). The expense of repairing or replacing corrosion damaged equipment can be extremely high. The corrosion problem may be exacerbated by the elevated temperatures encountered in deeper formations. Further, the increased corrosion rate of the ferrous and other metals comprising the tubular goods and other equipment results in quantities of the acidic solution being neutralized before it ever enters the subterranean formation. In some instances, the partial neutralization of the acid can produce quantities of metal ions that are highly undesirable in the subterranean formation.